Water equipment is usually available for cold water and hot water, and warm water is also provided by mixing cold water and hot water. The ratio of mixing cold water and hot water is always adjustable by a user such that the user can have warm water in different temperatures he/she needs. The mixing control of cold water and hot water is mainly accomplished through the rotation of a water control valve.
However, the conventional water valve is disadvantageous because: the conventional water control valve usually can only connect to one water source. Thus, when the cold water and hot water are needed simultaneously, it is necessary to install a water divider between pipes of the water control valves, the cold water source and the hot water source, or a user needs to additionally install a pulling handle on the water control valve. As a result, it will greatly increase the complexity of the whole water pipeline, and also when water is needed, the user has to operate between the two water control valves and water divider, which leads to inconvenience in use of water equipment. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a water valve to overcome the problems presented above.